


New Years with you

by Fyeahsparklythings (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, happy new year, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fyeahsparklythings
Summary: Haru was invited to a New Year’s Eve Party at Makoto’s HouseThis was written for a gift exchange event.





	New Years with you

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been proofread

Haru awoke from his sleep when the train gently came to a stop at Iwatobi train station. He felt slightly exhausted from the long ride from Tokyo to Iwatobi, but he didn’t want to spend New Years Eve alone. Makoto’s family invited him and his friends and a part of him was excited to see them all again.

Unfortunately Makoto said he had some things to do in Tokyo and would therefore arrive sometime later in the evening. Haru told him that he didn’t mind, but he actually missed Makoto’s comforting presence. 

When the doors opened, Haru picked up his duffle back and went outside. He didn’t pack many clothes, he wasn’t going to stay for a long time and most of his clothes were still at his parent’s place. 

A small layer of snow covered the ground and reflected in the sun. Haru shivered at the cold air and remembered how Makoto used to chide him for not wearing a scarf. He would then wrap his own scarf around Haru’s neck and would tell him, that he wasn’t cold. Haru smiled fondly at the memory. Makoto had always been terrible at lying,

“Haru-chaaaaan! You’re here!” A high voice called him. 

Only one person called him “Haru-chan” and that person was Nagisa. The blond was waving at him, then quickly ran to Haru and hugged him tightly.

“Nagisa! I told you not to run off without me!” Rei huffed behind him, walking closer to Nagisa and Haru.

“Rei. Nagisa,” Haru said and nodded at them happily. “You came to see me?”

“Why yes, Haru-chan! Can’t start the party without you,” Nagisa grinned. 

They dragged him to Makoto’s house. Haru could smell food already being prepared and Ren and Ran’s voices shouting inside.

“We’re baaaack!” Nagisa announced as soon as they entered.

“Haru-chan!” Both Ren and Ran shouted, running towards him to hug him. Haru noticed that they’ve grown quite a bit. He hugged them both and they laughed.

“Oh Haru-chan, welcome home,” Makoto’s mother greeted him with a smile. “Why don’t you catch up with the others? I’m sure they’re dying to know what you’ve been up to!” 

Haru nodded and followed the twins to the living room. To his surprise he found Makoto already waiting for him while he chatted with Nagisa and Rei.

“Oh, hey Haru-chan!” Makoto greeted him happily.

“I told you to stop calling me ‘Haru-chan’,” Haru pouted slightly and sat down next to Makoto. “When did you come? I thought you were taking a later train.”

“Yesterday evening. Surprise?” Makoto laughed awkwardly. 

“Mako-chan! You lied to Haru-chan?!” Nagisa asked indignantly. 

“I didn't lie! I just didn’t tell him I changed my plans!” Makoto sighed.

“That doesn’t make it better, Makoto,” Rei said as he shook his head disapprovingly.

“Don’t bully Onii-chan!” Ran pouted. “Onii-chan did nothing wrong!”

“Okay, okay! Please don’t start fighting!” Makoto groaned. Haru couldn’t help but chuckle and soon everyone was laughing with him. 

They spent some time catching up, played games together, ate delicious food and went outside when midnight was nearing. Makoto was fussing about Haru not wearing a scarf again, but this time he let him and hoped he wouldn’t notice the blush forming on his cheeks. He blamed the cold for that.

“It’s midnight soon. Ready to start the new year?” Makoto asked quietly, while the others were busy setting up some fireworks for the new year. 

“I hope,” Haru responded quietly. Makoto smiled at the answer. Haru noticed how his green eyes shimmered softly and he couldn’t look away. 

As soon as the firework started, their lips met and ignited something inside Haru’s body that made him feel very warm. He couldn’t hear the noise of the fireworks or his friends’ whooping, his heart was hammering in his ears and he knew that he was probably blushing. 

“Happy New Year, Haru,” Makoto said solemnly. “I hope the future brings you happiness.”

Haru smiled and that and nodded. “Same to you, Makoto.” 

“Guys you’re missing all the fun!” Nagisa complained all of a sudden. 

“We’re coming!” Makoto laughed and dragged Haru with him. They held hands while watching the fireworks, lightened sparklers and had some mellow wine to drink before everyone decided to call it a day soon after. 

Haru felt blessed. He had a nice time with his friends, got to kiss Makoto and didn’t feel lonely. He should thank the water gods next time for granting him his wish.


End file.
